japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ipana
Ipana is a minor supporting character from the spin off manga, Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. Ipana lives on Planet Plant, and is the doctor of his village. He also has a son name Berry. Background One unusual day however Ipana finds the unconscious Bardock on his planet after the Saiyan's failed attempt to defeat Frieza, and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He finds Bardock on the ground some where and desperately brings Bardock to his house and heals him. Bardock leaves Ipana's house when Toobi and Kyabira, two soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization, arrive and threaten to conquer Planet Plant. After Bardock kills the two soldiers, and he flies away to hang out in a cave. To thank him, Ipana asks his son, Berry, to bring Bardock some baskets of food and medicine for the lonely Saiyan. Due to Toobi and Kyabira's unexplained deaths, their boss, the space tyrant known as Chilled, arrives to Planet Plant for answers. He then goes to the place where Ipana is healing a young kid. Chilled happily remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly, so he has his soldiers attack the kind doctor to have it for himself. After Berry had begged for his help, Bardock saves Ipana from Chilled's soldiers and angrily attacks Chilled, by confusing him and for mistaking him for Frieza. While Chilled begins to crush Bardock to death with his foot, Ipana tries to interfere only to be smacked away. He then watches Berry try to save Bardock and is horrified seeing his own son get hurt. Ipana then watches Bardock transforming into a Super Saiyan, and defeating Chilled after the latter had attacked him and injure Berry. He is lastly seen making sure that Berry is alright when his son wakes up and happily watches Bardock walk off in the distance in his new Super Saiyan form. Personality He is a very kind hearted person as he wasn't afraid to speak to Bardock upon meeting him for the first time. Appearance He is a small light blue alien with black eyes and wears a greenish red outfit. He also has a green diamond on his outfit. He has a two dot nose as well. Abilities He makes medicine that can heal others from serious injuries. Relationships 'His People' He cares about them a lot. 'Berry' He gets along very well with his son and gets worry when his son gets hurt. 'Bardock' He seems to get along with him. 'Chilled' He was shock that he was an enemy and not a friend. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Wife' (Probably dead) *'Berry' (Son) *'Bardock' (Friend & ally) Trivia *Ipana's name is maybe based on the word "Pineapple". *He shares the same Japanese voice actor as Might Guy from the Naruto franchise. *His birth year is ???. *His favorite food is ???. While his least favorite food is ???. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Masashi Ebara *'English' : ??? all information on Ipana came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ipana Gallery 6544548969 c7c8febf4f b.jpg|Ipana comes to check up on Bardock who just woke up 6544549197 31230f128f b.jpg|Ipana heals Bardock's injury by showing him the medicine Bardock OVA Episode.jpg|Ipana with Bardock as they are at a window 6544550185 206f21edc5 b.jpg|Ipana along with Bardock and Berry looking out the window 6544556799 3a28e016f9 b.jpg|Ipana tries to help Bardock from getting hurt by Chilled 6544557063 bc893c2bde b.jpg|Ipana is injured after trying to help Bardock 6544558727 b11b5ef510 b.jpg|Ipana sees Berry get hurt by Chillied 6544560271 322dd3d664 b.jpg|Ipana sitting with his injuries son as he wakes up Category:Characters Category:Males